


none of your lies explains why we're here

by mitsukyu



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Instead of a plot I have a Seunghoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukyu/pseuds/mitsukyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can a man not stare at another man's lips for two and a half hours without people being weird about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	none of your lies explains why we're here

**Author's Note:**

> Fic for this week's 100 minutes for songkang.  
> Prompt: obsession

"It's a strange obsession to have," Seunghoon mused, leaning back into the couch and absent-mindedly petting Haute, "I mean, maybe not strange. Not your actual strange. Not edging-away-from-you-because-I-feel-mildly-uncomfortable strange. Although, I know what kind of porn Jinwoo-hyung watches and I still shake him by the hand, so maybe my standards are whacked? But I mean, not bordering-on-illegal strange. Quite normal, come to think of it. I guess that's why it's a strange obsession to have, really? Because it's such an innocuous thing." 

"I don't have an obsession," Mino hissed as soon as he could get a word in edgewise. Seunghoon raised his eyebrows. Mino took a deep breath, leaned back, regrouped. "What are you even talking about? Also, are you high?" 

Seunghoon held his gaze and smiled slowly.

"I'm talking," he started and _fuck him_ , Mino recognized this tone of voice, it was the voice Seunghoon normally used on five year olds, "about your weird obsession with our leader's mouth." 

Mino had already been edgy, been half expecting this, and that was the only reason he didn't choke on thin air. He folded his arms across his chest in defense. 

"There's no such thing," he claimed. Seunghoon laughed. 

"That's the funniest joke I've heard you make in... well, ever, actually." 

Mino groaned and face planted on the couch. 

"I hate you," he muttered into the leather. 

"You love me," Seunghoon replied easily, reaching over to pat his shoulder. Mino turned his head to glare at him. 

"I really don't," he said. Seunghoon shrugged. 

"That's only because all your capacity to love is being taken up by Seungyoon's lips." 

"This is ridiculous. I don't know where you're getting these ideas from," Mino argued weakly. "I'm... confident in my masculinity. A man can say another man has nice lips. It doesn't mean I have an obsession." 

"Mino." Seunghoon sighed. "We watched an entire movie yesterday. It was a long movie. It was fucking _hours_ and that entire time you were zoned out staring at Seungyoon's mouth." 

"No," Mino maintained. What he lacked in inspiration right this moment, he was more than willing to make up for in sheer muleheadedness. 

"Look," Seunghoon said. "We can do this one of two ways. Either you admit to your weird... crush? Let's start with you explaining to me the extent of this thing. Is it a crush? Or are you just in it for a quick blowjob? I'm sort of morbidly curious. Stop trying to choke yourself. I'll laugh at you a bit, sure, but then I will help you, you know. Because I'm a good goddamn friend. Or, you could tell me which Avenger gave you that erection, then, I suppose. I'm scarred for life by the way, thanks." 

Mino only needed twenty seconds to consider this and seeing half of that time was used contemplating murder-suicide, he thought he was doing rather well. 

"Black Widow."

"Song Mino, you flaming homosexual, don't you fucking lie to me." 

 

 

 

Seungyoon squinted at him a bit and chewed thoughtfully on his lower lip, which was red and wet -- and Mino felt like he was going to fucking die. He was going to die. His bandmates were actually conspiring to kill him. Was this the price of fame? 

"None of this explains why we're locked in the recording studio together," Seungyoon said. 

Mino combed a hand through his hair, scratching the back of his head. 

"I don't know, man. Seunghoon-hyung is just insane."

Seungyoon gave him a long searching look which had overtones of _Seunghoon is probably the sanest out of all of us. What did you do, Song Mino?_

"I guess he finally cracked," Mino added, shrugging. 

"Well, it was going to happen eventually," Seungyoon admitted. "But a fight over Black Widow, really? I didn't even know you liked Black Widow. Last time we watched an Avengers movie you talked about nothing but Iron Man for three weeks." 

"Yeah, well." Mino squirmed. "She's pretty." 

"She is," Seungyoon agreed with what Mino thought was slightly too much conviction. "I still don't understand why he had to lock us in the studio, though. He could've at least let me out." 

"Hey!" 

"What? I didn't fight with him. I've been a flawless dongsaeng sent down from the heavens, treating him to food..."

"... Calling him oppa," Mino finished. It came out nastier than he intended, but Seungyoon grinned widely. 

"Are you jealous?" he asked, eyes bright with misschief. He leaned in, voice going high and breathy. "Mino-oppa, are you jealous?" 

He was not getting hard. He was not getting hard. He was not getting hard. He was not getting -- Seungyoon licked his lips -- fucking fuck. Maybe he should just go with it. Lean in and kiss Seungyoon's sinfully pretty mouth. Then when the whole world went to hell in Seungyoon's scandalized expression, Mino could play it cool. A little smile, just one corner of his mouth pulling up, as he pretended to be the smug winner of the game of gay chicken that was their life. 

Before he could move, close the last few inches between them, Seungyoon's phone buzzed. He leaned back out of Mino's personal space.  

"Oh, it's from Seunghoon-hyung. It better be that he's letting us out. I'm getting hungry..." Seungyoon trailed off, his face going strange as he read the text. Fuck, Mino thought, but Seunghoon wouldn't -- no, who was he kidding, Seunghoon totally would. 

"What's it say?" he asked, tone deliberately casual. Seungyoon cleared his throat. His cheeks were tinged red. 

"It says, and I quote, 'look, I've done my best but I just don't know. Maybe he wants to kiss you, maybe he wants you to blow him" -- Mino let out a small dying sound -- "either way you're the leader, please fix this sexual tension between the two of you before Mino's dick traumatizes the entire group. Godspeed.'" 

Mino swallowed. Seungyoon stared at him. 

"Ha," Mino tried, "I guess I really pissed him off?" 

"I guess," Seungyoon repeated, looking vaguely shellshocked, eyes huge, tongue darting out to wet his lips. 

"What does he--" Seungyoon stopped. Started again, "Just. What." 

"I was just saying," Mino invented desperately, "that, you know, if you were a girl, you'd have... nice lips. Um. I was just. Making conversation," he said. He shoved his hands in his pockets and mentally pleaded with himself to shut the fuck up. 

Seungyoon had sat down on one of the chairs. He looked up at Mino and cocked his head to the side. 

"So..." he hazarded, face wrinkling in confusion, "you want me to wear a dress when I blow you?" 

And something inside Mino died a little. He tried to answer, tried to say _no, something, somewhere, has gone terribly wrong_ or maybe _yes please_ but all that came out was a sort of croaky dying frog noise. 

But he had known Seungyoon for a long time. They'd gone through a lot of shit together. He _knew_ Seungyoon and Seungyoon, when he was amused, could only keep a straight face for so long. He cleared his throat, managed to get actual words out this time. 

"You're messing with me." 

"Of course I'm messing with you!" Seungyoon burst out, nearly sliding off the chair with laughter. "You should have seen your face! Like I was going to murder you horribly. Seunghoon-hyung and his sexual tension," he scoffed, picking himself up again. 

And strangely that was what did it. He'd wanted to scream from the rooftops that he had no particular feelings towards Seungyoon and his unfairly pretty mouth, but this casual dismissal was too much. He was in front of Seungyoon in two steps. He gently pressed shaking hands to Seungyoon's cheeks and leaned in. 

His lips were so soft. Softer than Mino had imagined. His imagination, he thought as he angled his head, had been horribly deficient. Seungyoon wasn't pulling away, wasn't even tense in his arms after the first two seconds. And Mino wanted, wanted -- but Seungyoon wasn't responding either. 

He pulled back, watched Seungyoon's eyes flutter open. Closing his eyes in a kiss, that was something, right, he thought nervously. 

"Oh," Seungyoon said. 

"Yeah." 

Seungyoon reached up to wipe at his mouth with his fingertips and Mino had to hold himself back from leaning right back in again. 

"This is the weirdest love confession I've ever received," Seungyoon said after a moment, "And our fans are creative so that's saying something." 

"Sorry," Mino said, "but in my defense that's mostly Seunghoon-hyung's fault." 

A smile pulled at the corner of Seungyoon's mouth. 

"Black Widow?"

"Lies," Mino admitted. 

"Blow jobs?" Seungyoon prompted, eyebrows raised. Mino shrugged. 

"We can work up to that? I mean, if you want," he added quickly. Seungyoon hummed and leaned in, closing the distance between them. 

 

 

At times, when he'd paused to think about these things at night, Mino had thought that it was something he just needed to get over. He had a fantasy that he should just get drunk with Seungyoon sometime and kiss him, lick his way into his mouth and kiss him, kiss him until they were both breathless. Maybe nibble at his full lower lip until he moaned, and the Mino doing the thinking wrapped his hand around his dick at what Seungyoon would sound like. 

He'd pull back, at last, to see what his mouth looked like thoroughly kissed, red and wet and swollen and fucking perfect. Alone in bed, his hips stuttered, pushing up into his fist. And maybe, he thought, he'd shove his hand down his pants at the sight. Tangle his other hand in Seungyoon's hair and drag him back in, taste him on his tongue as he came. 

And in the morning they would laugh about it, forget about it, and be friends. 

 

 

The Mino that actually kissed Seungyoon, sober in the recording studio, Seungyoon's hands clutching at his shirt and his lips so soft and gentle against his own, that Mino didn't think he could ever get over this. It was like an addiction, he thought, he'd kissed Seungyoon and now he only wanted to kiss him again 

and again

and again. 


End file.
